A Pirate's Ocean
by Katrara
Summary: They both needed a vacation from the stress, why not take one together and hide out on a private beach where they can do anything they want without getting in trouble? SweetHeartsWeek


_____****__****__****__****_

**A Pirates Ocean**

_**~Katrara~**_

_****__**

* * *

**_

USxUK LiveJournal Community SweetHeartsWeek

Day 6

_Sea_

_

* * *

_A relaxing vacation is what both nations had needed. Neither had been given a break since before the last world conference meeting and that in itself was stressful enough to grant a full months vacation. So after both had rather exploded on their bosses from stress they had been granted a three week vacation, together.

It had been a good ten years since they'd managed to get the same vacation time like this and they'd be damned if they didn't use the best of it. They'd come to a mutual agreement, booking an expensive condo on a more private and secluded beach; one meant mainly for vacationers who wanted a good bit of the area to themselves. It was during the spring in the Caribbean, so it wasn't blistering hot yet but it also wasn't hurricane season. Things both occupants were grateful for, Arthur's fare skin burning far to easily and Alfred hating hurricanes, but than again Arthur didn't like them either.

The condo was simple but relaxing. A large master bedroom with a king size bed, pale red and tan sheets to go with the misty blue walls. The wooden dresser and bedframe were a pearly white with hardwood floors. From the master bedroom you could go one of three places. First you could go to the bathroom, which had a large counter, two sinks with stainless steel facets, a massaging shower, toilet, and a whirlpool tub with room for five. The entire bathroom was done in a soft green marble with white tiled floor.

From the bedroom you could also go to the deck that over looked the beach and ocean. It had a small grill on it and cushioned lawn chairs with a table. It was spacious as well, room enough for ten people on the woodened deck. The last option from the bedroom was the living room. The largest room of the condo with walls that matched the bedrooms, a long tan colored couch and sitting chair with ottoman. A glass coffee table sat in front of the couch with a matching end table between the couch and chair. On the wall opposite of the couches location was a flat screen TV and stereo system. The room was large and open, one you could easily relax in.

Off of the living room was the kitchen. Granite counter-tops and stainless steel appliances like the bathroom. An island was in the middle where Arthur would sit at and drink his tea while Alfred cooked. The main enterance to the small but spacious home was in the living room. Overall it was a very calming setting, they had to drive to get anywhere and the closest neighbor they had on the beach was a good three miles down the stretch of sand.

A single week had passed in which they spent more time exploring the local area than really relaxing on the beach. The first day was spent simply unpacking and getting comfortable in their home for the next three weeks. They'd gone and spent a movie day, seeing _Black Swan_ and _The Lovely Bones. _They'd spent a day browsing around and shopping at the local mall, Alfred having bought a few new video games and Arthur got himself some new books and yarn to knit with. Bowling had ensued the day after that, and they'd discovered a few grocery stores along the way. Than the following day they had gone skating, Alfred having to show off with Arthur merely speed skating around the rink. The last day of the week they actually went off for a long stroll along the beach.

Simply a romantic walk down the beach, warm sand sinking between toes and cool ocean waves lapping at their feet when they walked close enough to it. Arthur had brought a mesh bag with him and they collected some pretty looking sea shells along the walk. Alfred had brought a small lunch for them, a fresh fruit salad and some peanut butter sandwiches with a canister of lemonade. It was around one in the afternoon when they stopped their walk and sat down on the shifty sand, eating their lunches with casual conversation.

The couple had joked around, feeding each other fork fulls of fruit and when a bit of strawberry juice went down the side of Arthur's chin Alfred was quick to catch it with his lips. Arthur had smiled at the sweet action, giving the American a soft kiss that tasted of strawberries, bananas, kiwi, grapes, oranges, and pineapple. A fruity kiss if either did say so.

Alfred had packed two straws and plucked them both in the canister of lemonade, and Arthur laughed, drinking from one straw while Alfred did the same from the other. Both smiling at the teenage like actions, but they didn't have to care about what others thought. As far as they were concerned no one was within miles to see them, none of the other nations knowing of their vacationing location and no other residence of the area living around for miles.

Once they had cleaned up their lunch they decided to turn around and head back down the beach towards their vacationing home. Alfred had wanted to continue walking down the beach but Arthur's, now freckled, skin was beginning to turn red and he didn't want to have sun burn this early in their vacation. So Alfred had agreed to turn around, teasing his little Brit about the freckles that now dusted his nose and cheeks.

Upon returning to the condo Alfred decided he didn't want to stay inside, instead finding a large beach umbrella among the things they had packed and the large queen sized quilt that they'd brought for the purpose of laying out on the beach. Arthur was forced to change from his shorts into swim trunks but refused to remove his tank-top, only taking it off long enough to reapply sun-block. Alfred on the other hand had decided to go shirtless with his (prescription) sunglasses and dark blue swim trunks.

The American had been the one to set up the umbrella and blanket on the sand, not worried about finding something to put on the corners to hold it down since there was no wind. Arthur stayed inside while Alfred did this, picking out a book he could read while Alfred swam around in the ocean. Once he had his book, _Why Mermaids Sing,_ he went out onto the beach, sitting on the blanket where Alfred was currently placed.

"You get my book wet and I go straight inside." Arthur warned, opening the book to the first page so he could start reading. Emerald eyes that were on the pages not seeing the mischievous look in the Americans blue eyes.

Before Arthur had even got past page two he found himself being picked up and tossed over Alfred's shoulder, his book falling to the blanket below.

"Alfred? What in the blazes are you doing!" The squirming Brit demanded. Alfred just smiled, walking towards the ocean with the increasingly squirming Brit.

"You said I couldn't get the book wet, you said nothing about yourself." Alfred informed and before Arthur could protest he was tossed into the sea.

The freckled Brit quickly stood up, spitting out water and splashing the American with the salty water. "That isn't fair!"

"Sure it is!" Alfred replied gleefully, splashing the Englishmen back.

Arthur took a few steps back, avoiding the main wave from the splash. The water was up to his waist but it was nothing he hadn't done before, having spent a good two hundred years as a pirate. Alfred took the challenge, moving further out into the sea to try and catch Arthur, finding the Brit to be just a bit to nimble and swift in water.

"Haha! You may own the skies but the Pirate owns the seas!" Arthur taunted, ducking down into the water. Alfred quickly started looking for the form of the British nation beneath the clear crystal water, and failing. Despite the Caribbean sea having clear waters that sparkled like crystal on diamond Arthur avoided Alfred's line of sight. His sand colored hair, and pale skin blending in better with the sandy ocean floor, that combined with his quick swimming skills made him near impossible to see.

When he came up out of the water he was behind his Alfred, jumping on said mans back with a yell. "Mine!"

Alfred stumbled, arms going to grab Arthur's legs instinctively as they wrapped around his waist and he fell into the waters below. The couple rolled around within the water, wrestling like children until they'd managed to make their way near the shore, Alfred sitting in the water that came just to his waist with knees bent. Arthur panting from the work of pushing the larger and stronger American, sitting across said mans lap, knees on either side of his waist.

"Was that some sort of pirate thing?" Alfred asked, referring to Arthur's skills in water fighting.

Arthur nodded, leaning against the Americans warm chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Your my treasure." Arthur stated simply, reaching his head up to kiss Alfred's lips quickly.

"Mm, am I now? So your the pirate and I'm the gold?" Alfred asked, leaning back, hands resting behind him to prop himself up.

A simple nod was the answer again, as Arthur had found sudden interest in Alfred's neck.

With a smirk Alfred tilted his head to the side a bit, letting Arthur have a bit more skin to work with. "Mm, now whats this all about?"

Arthur smirked against Alfred's neck as he answered, "told you, I'd return you for last nights _favor_."

"Oh, but we're in the ocean Arthur." Alfred reminded.

Arthur didn't respond right away, sliding down Alfred's body with kisses and nips. "Yes but your in a pirate's ocean, love."

"So that, mm, makes this fine in your book?" Questioned the American as he helped Arthur pull his swim trunks down.

"Exactly." And with that Arthur was finished talking, mouth to busy with Alfred's length. Bringing the American to full arousal. He started out slow, tongue licking up from the base to lightly kiss the tip and repeat the action. His hands were on Alfred's upper thighs, keeping his hips still and legs open for the Brit's head to reach the, now erect, length.

"Mm, this is kinky," commented the groaning American, "real kinky."

Arthur merely smirked, taking the head in between his lips and sucking on it gently. The action made Alfred collapse onto his elbows, still holding his upper half out of the water as Arthur slowly took in a bit more, centimeter by centimeter.

"Ooh god, that mouth is too hot." Alfred moaned as Arthur started to suck more, tongue licking around teasingly. Arthur was on his knees, arse up in the air, making his top slide down to reveal his smooth back. Alfred took in the sight with hungry eyes. Arthur's head between his legs, back showing as he arched like a cat with his ass in good view. He'd defiantly like some pirate's booty tonight.

Once Arthur had as much of the American in his mouth as he could get he started to bob his head, slowly at first. Alfred's hips bucked up slightly, his rigid length bumping the back of Arthur's throat. Said Brit fought down his gag reflex, having done this enough times with the American to know what his reactions would be. Alfred's moans were low, voice lower and quieter in these situations than Arthur's. But where he lacked in vocalization he made up for in action, hips always bucking and trying to get more, making Arthur smirk around his length in satisfaction that he was the one cause these reactions from Alfred.

"Arthur, oh that feels so good," a single hand went into sandy colored hair, "god I'm so close."

The fact that Alfred was close egged Arthur on just that bit more to deep throat him, bringing louder moans from the youngers throat. He only lasted another minute of Arthur sucking him off like that before he came in Arthur's mouth with a long drawn out groan.

Arthur drank it all down, a bit dribbling down his chin to be washed away by the waves. Alfred was just starting to catch his breath when Arthur crawled back up his body to sit in his lap.

"Damn Arthur, gotta bring you to the beach more often if this is how you are in the ocean." Alfred commented, pulling his swim trunks back up.

"Heh, what can I say, the pirate side of me is brought out in the sea."

* * *

**And there's the second one for today! Again, for the USxUK LiveJournal Communities SweetHeartsWeek. Today's theme is _Earth, Sea, Sky, and Space._This fic here was done for the part of _Sea,_ obviously. **

**Major fluff and some yummies for you, I intend to do Earth next. After I cook dinner since today is my dad's birthday so I get to do all the cooking and cleaning. **

**Hope you enjoyed this contribution to the SweetHeartsWeek!**


End file.
